


Ali che non brillano

by michirukaiou7



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokuyo si mosse nervosamente, il tronco dell’albero piantato tra la colonna vertebrale e le sue indolenzitissime costole: nessuna speranza di dormire, neppure quella notte.<br/>Era abituato ai lussi, lui, ad un letto enorme, teatro di appassionanti incontri, mica a stare arrampicato su un albero come un gatto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali che non brillano

Kokuyo si mosse nervosamente, il tronco dell’albero piantato tra la colonna vertebrale e le sue indolenzitissime costole: nessuna speranza di dormire, neppure quella notte.

Era abituato ai lussi, lui, ad un letto enorme, teatro di appassionanti incontri, mica a stare arrampicato su un albero come un gatto! Lo pensava ogni notte, da quando lui e Hitsui si erano rifugiati sulla Terra, ma non l’aveva mai detto: le parole morivano lì, sulla piega umida delle labbra, appena vedeva Hitsui, poggiato contro il suo fianco, quasi senza peso, e vedeva le sue ali trasparenti come nebbia.

 _Spente_.

Aveva amato altri angeli, lui, nel corso della sua centenaria esistenza, e aveva sempre trovato straordinariamente attraente quella luce soffusa, iridescente sulle ali come la luna dietro le nuvole; quella di Hitsui era stata affascinante, ai suoi occhi, sin dal primo istante, quando lo aveva scambiato per un giovane angelo; lo era stata la prima volta che si erano amati e tutte le altre, finché non gli aveva confessato chi fosse ed aveva avuto inizio la loro vita randagia.

Adesso, ogni volta che guardava quelle ali, fragili come se dovessero dissolversi alla prima luce del sole, stringeva a sé Hitsui, come se temesse che anche lui potesse svanire nel buio della notte.

Non gliel’aveva mai detto, ma, se l’arcangelo aveva pagato con la sua luce, lui aveva gettato via la serenità di una vita in cui la paura non era che una buffa incognita.

Ma poi sorgeva il sole e la sua luce si rifletteva su quelle ali.

E gli sfuggiva un sorriso.


End file.
